Episode 2 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Murray: Hi, everyone. (with others.) We're the Wiggles! (himself.) I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: I'm Greg. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Murray: I've got my guitar, I hope you're ready to rock on (with others wiggling their fingers.) Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to the Song: Hats.) Greg: (singing) Hats are really groovy You wear them on your head Hats are many colors Like purple, green or red Hats are really groovy You wear them on your head Hats are many colors Like purple, green or red Oh, when I wear my music hat I'm the leader of the band When I wear my policeman's hat I can stop the traffic with my hand Hats are really groovy You wear them on your head Hats are many colors Like purple, green or red (Instrumental break while The Wiggles are marching in a parade with hats) Oh, when I wear my fireman's hat You can hear the sirens wail When I wear my captain's hat I can climb right up that sail Hats are really groovy You wear them on your head Hats are many colors Like purple, green or red Oh, there's bowler hats, top hats, boater hats. You can wear a slouch hat, a fez, a swagman's hat, a cricketer's hat, a cowboy hat, a sombrero, a sunhat, a beret, a chef's hat, a top hat, a cap, a beanie, a bike helmet. Lots and lots of hats. (Instrumental break while The Wiggles are marching in a parade with hats during at the end of the song. Then, shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Jeff's shoes.) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Announcer: Do your feet hurt when they walk on rough ground? Are those sticks and stones uncomfortable under your toes? Why not try shoes? (Jeff putting on his shoes.) Shoes can come in all colors, shapes, and sizes. Wear one on each foot. Announcer: This has been a Wiggle tip, brought to you by Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & the kids making a collage of the beautiful sea.) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Anthony's Workshop. Let's create something. Ha-ha! Um, you might need an apron, everybody, because today we're using some glue and we're making a collage. And not just any collage, a collage about the sea. Have a look at this. Scarlett is already hard at work. And, Scarlett, you've put some wonderful... uh... sea, uh... Scarlett: Sea things. Anthony: sea things here. Like, uh... What's this here? Scarlett: Seaweed. Anthony: Seaweed, and of course we've got lots of beautiful... Scarlett: Shells. Anthony: Shells. And of course in the middle.... Scarlett: Sand. Anthony: Sprinkling sand. Lovely work, Scarlett. Maiteh has also created a collage with.... you just put beautiful elements everywhere. Maiteh, what's your favorite part of this beautiful collage? Maiteh: The shells and the starfish and the net. Anthony: There's a starfish caught in a net here. It's wonderful. And earlier Maiteh was showing me that if you put a shell up to your ear, you can hear... Scarlett: The sea. Anthony: the sea! It's fantastic. (laughs) I've got a shell-ephone. Hello? (laughs) But over here, guys, Paris is working very hard on another collage, her own collage, where she's put things in a line. Wonderful, Paris. Of course, the feature would have to be the orange starfish there. And, uh, you've also got something else. What do you think.... where do you think that came from, that feather? Paris: A seagull. Anthony: A seagull. It's beautiful. Wonderful seagull. Baxter's working hard creating a collage, uh, putting.... What are you putting here now, Baxter? Just some... Baxter: Uh, some sea.... stuff. Anthony: Sea stuff, seaweed, everything. It's all sea. We've run out of time, but we're going to keep working here. See you again sometime at Anthony's Workshop. (Shot transition to Greg in his mirror clone while throwing a ball when Wiggly Sports Theme instrumental track plays in the background until it's gone but then the ball hit Greg. Then shot transition to a picture of cartoon Captain Feathersword while the alternate music plays in the background then it fades to Murray & Captain Feathersword about pressing their singing opera voice buttons.) Captain Feathersword: (singing in operatic voice) Murray: Hey, look, everyone, it's Captain Feathersword. Let's all say, "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo-hoo! Murray: Captain, what are you doing? Captain Feathersword: Oh, Murray, I was just using my magic buttons to help me sing some songs. Murray: Oh, that's great, Captain. Hey! (to camera.) What's some different ways we can make the Captain sing, everyone? Captain Feathersword: Oh, yeah. Murray: Oh, lots of great ideas out there. Oh, I like that one. Let's make him sing in a high voice by pressing the magic button, high magic button. (He pushes the high voice button) Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high note) Fa, la, la, la. Murray: (He pushes the button to stop) Very high, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Oh, yeah. Murray: Oh, that's a great idea. Let's try a low voice with the low button. (He pushes the low voice button) Captain Feathersword: (singing in a low note) Murray: Oh, I like that. (He pushes the button to stop) Any other ideas, everyone? Oh, I see. Why don't we get him to sing in a fast voice? The fast button. (He pushes the fast button) Captain Feathersword: Oh, fast. (singing very fast) Murray: (He pushes the button to stop) Very fast, Captain. Oh, you're right. We could try it in a slow voice. Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes. Murray: Very slow, Captain. (He pushes the slow button) Captain Feathersword: (singing very slowly) Murray: (He pushes the button to stop) I like that. Oh, Captain, that's a great idea. Listen to that. They're saying, why don't we press two buttons at once? Captain Feathersword: Oh, yeah. Murray: Let's try the fast and high button. (He pushes the fast & high voice button) Captain Feathersword: Okay. (singing very fast in a high note) Murray: Let's try the low and slow button. (He pushes the slow & low voice button) Captain Feathersword: (singing very slowly in a low note) Murray: High and fast. (He pushes the fast & high voice button) Captain Feathersword: (singing very fast in a high note) Murray: Low and slow. (He pushes the slow & low voice button) Captain Feathersword: (singing very slowly in a low note) Murray: High and fast. (He pushes the fast & high voice button) Captain Feathersword: (singing very fast in a high note) Murray: Low and slow. (He pushes the slow & low voice button) Captain Feathersword: (singing very slowly in a low note) Murray: High and fast. (He pushes the fast & high voice button) Captain Feathersword: (singing very fast in a high note) (They've keep repeating these buttons until Captain falls down to the floor.) Murray: Captain, are you alright? (He carries Captain up.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, I'm fine, Murray. (laughs) Murray: They certainly are magic buttons. (Shot transition to Anthony and Captain Feathersword.) Anthony: Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, Anthony. Ahoy there, me hearties. (chuckles) Anthony: Hey, Captain, remember the great times on Wiggle Bay? Captain Feathersword: Oh, Wiggle Bay. Anthony: The sun. Captain Feathersword: Oh, the sun. Anthony: The clouds. Captain Feathersword: The clouds. Anthony: The waves. Captain Feathersword: The waves. Anthony: All the songs we sang. Captain Feathersword: Songs? Anthony: You don't remember? Captain Feathersword: No. Anthony: Have a look at this. (Shot transition to the song: Swim Like A Fish.) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah wah) (After the song is done, then, shot transition to a cartoon picture of Jeff sleeping in his bed while the song clip of Where's Jeff? plays in the background then it translates to Murray & Anthony are gonna play a game for the first time in this quiz show when Jeff falls asleep lying on a sandcastle at the beach.) Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Murray: Hello, and welcome to Where's Jeff?, the quiz show where we look for Jeff. Our first contestant today is a Wiggle. He's a blue Wiggle. Can you guess who it is? That's right, it's Anthony Wiggle. Welcome, Anthony. Anthony: Thank you, Murray. Murray: Anthony, can you tell us about your hobby? Anthony: I love eating. Murray: Fantastic. Let's play Where's Jeff? The quizmatron is just being lowered over Anthony's head so he can't see or hear where Jeff is. Don't tell Anthony where Jeff is. We need him to guess. Anthony, what is your first question? Anthony: Murray, is Jeff inside or outside? Murray: He's outside. Anthony: Aha-ha! Is he by himself or with other? Murray: He's by himself. Anthony: Mmm. Is he under the sun or in the shade? Murray: Good question, Anthony. He's under the sun. Anthony: Oh, well, is he on the sand? Murray: Anthony, he is on the sand. Anthony: Murray, I bet Jeff's at the beach. Murray: Anthony, you're right, he is at the beach, but whereabouts at the beach? Anthony: Ooh, I don't know, Murray. Can you give me a clue? Murray: Well, he's beside something that he's made out of sand. Anthony: Murray, is Jeff on the beach, lying near a sandcastle? Murray: Anthony, you're right! Anthony: Hey-hey! Well, Murray, I've got one more question for everybody. And the question is this. Is Jeff asleep or is he awake? He's asleep? Well, let's wake him up. Are you ready? (with Murray.) 1, 2, 3. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff: (He is blubbering while waking up before he runs away.) I'd better get back to Network Wiggles. Murray: Thanks for playing Wake up, Jeff. It's 'bye for now. Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? (Shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen. Except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other. Then it translates to Dorothy having a great time. During the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Dorothy: That's all we've got for you today here at Network Wiggles. But until next time, 'bye. (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background.) Category:Transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts Category:2002